The Uzumaki
by Un Mi-joon
Summary: Dua tahun yang lalu, Uzumaki Karin memulai kehidupan SMA-nya di Konoha Gakuen. Sekolah yang juga menyediakan asrama untuk siswanya dari Junior High hingga Universitas. Tahun ini, Uzumaki Nagato mengikuti jejak sang kakak, Karin, dan mendapatkan kenyataan yang tak pernah ia ketahui. First MultiChap. Family-Friendship. Uzumaki everywhere. Review?


**The Uzumaki**

**.**

**Genre : Family. Friendship.**

**Warning : Standard applied. Uzumaki everywhere(?). OoC.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Amai hanya meminjam chara dan tak ada niat setitikpun untuk mengambil keuntungan. Kecuali bersenang-senang, tentu saja.**

**Enjoy.**

**Summary :** Dua tahun yang lalu, Uzumaki Karin memulai kehidupan SMA-nya di Konoha Gakuen. Sekolah yang juga menyediakan asrama untuk siswanya dari Junior High hingga Universitas. Tahun ini, Uzumaki Nagato mengikuti jejak sang kakak, Karin, dan mendapatkan kenyataan yang tak pernah ia ketahui.

**.**

**-{O}-**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Karin's Brother**

**.**

**-{O}-**

**.**

"Jadi, kau ini adiknya Karin, ya?"

"Hm ... warna rambut kalian memang mirip,"

"Tentu saja mirip. Uzumaki 'kan terkenal dengan rambut merahnya. Kau lupa?"

"Tapi warna mata kalian berbeda, ya?"

"_Ne, ne,_ aku ingin tahu—"

_Ya Tuhan! Bisakah kalian memberi aku waktu untuk merapihkan barang-barangku dulu? Aku bahkan baru saja tiba. _Begitulah isi kepala Nagato begitu mendudukkan diri di ranjang kamar asramanya.

Tidak lebih dari satu jam yang lalu Nagato sampai di asrama ini. Pamannya, Minato-_san_—Nagato tidak mau memanggilnya _ojisan_ karena menurutnya dia terlihat terlalu muda untuk dipanggil seperti itu—mengantarnya ke Konoha Gakuen. Tempat di mana dia dan Kushina-_san_—sungguh, bagaimana bisa mereka terlihat begitu sangat muda di usia mereka di awal empatpuluhan itu!—menimba ilmu dulu. Bukan sekolah elit memang, tapi sekolah ini sangat terkenal menelurkan orang-orang hebat di negeri ini.

Sebagai contoh tentu saja Nagato akan menyebut pamannya. Menurut apa yang ia dengar, pamannya itu bukan berasal dari kalangan elit. Tapi dengan kemampuannya, sekarang ia menjadi walikota Konoha. Selain itu, kemampuan pamannya itu mampu membuatnya direstui menikahi Kushina-_san_. Ayah Kushina-_san_ yang merupakan kepala klan Uzumaki saat ini terkenal susah sekali mengakui kemampuan orang lain. Tapi Minato-_san_ mampu dan mendapatkan anak semata wayangnya.

Dan sekarang, sekumpulan remaja yang penuh dengan rasa ingin tahu sudah memenuhi kamar tempatnya akan tinggal. Yang paling membuat urat di dahinya mengejang, bukankah seharusnya mereka memperkenalkan diri mereka terlebih dahulu sebelum memberikan berbagai macam pertanyaan pada orang yang baru mereka temui? Di mana sopan santun mereka? Jadi bukan salah Nagato kalau ia tidak menjawab satupun pertanyaan mereka dan hanya memberikan senyuman tipis. Andai Nagato memiliki temperamen seperti kakaknya, saat ini mungkin ia sudah meledak. Berteriak di depan muka mereka yang mengerumuninya.

"Uzumaki Nagato-_kun_ ... 'kan?"

Seketika kerumunan yang mengerumuni Nagato membelah. Pertanyaan yang berlomba-lomba minta jawaban pun ikut terhenti. Semua kepala menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka lebar. Di sana ada seorang pemuda berambut gelap dengan senyuman menghiasi bibir. Tapi dilihat dari sudut mana pun juga, senyum yang nampak bersahabat itu sudah jelas senyuman tak berisi. Hm ... sama seperti senyum Nagato yang tadi?

"Kalian ini seperti tidak diajari sopan santun. Bukankah sudah seharusnya kalian memperkenalkan diri dulu sebelum bertanya berbagai macam hal?" Uwwah, kata-katanya tajam berkebalikan dengan wajahnya yang masih dihiasi senyuman. Lelaki penuh senyum itu berjalan masuk dan berhenti tepat di depan Nagato. "Shimura Sai. Tahun pertama Universitas Konoha."

Oh, jadi namanya Shimura-_san_? Seharusnya seperti ini urutan perkenalan. Dengan begini Nagato juga tak segan menjawab pertanyaan dan memperkenalkan diri. Walau Nagato yakin sebagian besar remaja yang ada di kamarnya sudah tahu siapa namanya.

"Uzumaki Nagato."

Seperti mendapatkan sebuah komando—yang nyatanya hanya Shimura-_san_ yang masih menahan senyum dan menolah ke arah belakangnya—mereka yang tadi seperti berlomba-lomba melempar tanya ikut memperkenalkan diri. Kali ini mereka lebih teratur.

Tapi, siapa sebenarnya Shimura-_san_ ini sampai mereka sangat patuh begitu?

"Jadi benar kalau kau ini adik Karin?" Aaa ... jadi dia sama penasarannya dengan anak-anak yang tadi? Nagato hanya memberikan sebuah anggukan kepala dan bergumam mengiyakan.

"Bagaimana Karin di rumah?"

Eh? "_Neesan_?" Pertanyaan itu ... maksudnya bagaimana?

"Kau tahu, seperti ... apa dia juga galak di rumah?"

Juga? Galak?

"Hei, hei, apa menurut kalian sopan menanyakan hal semacam itu pada Nagato-_kun_—boleh aku memanggilmu seperti itu kan? Lagipula biar bagaimana pun juga dia adik Karin. Apa kau pikir Nagato-_kun_ akan membicarakan hal-hal semacam itu tentang _aneki_-nya?"

"_Datte_,"

"Tidak boleh. Setidaknya jangan sekarang. Kita biarkan dulu Nagato-_kun_ membiasakan diri di sini. Setelah itu kita bisa menanyakan berbagai macam hal padanya nanti. Kau tidak mau membuatnya malah jadi tidah betah di sini 'kan?"

"Benar juga. Dan kita harus ingat di sini juga ada Sai-_senpai_. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan kalau tahu kita membuat teman baru kita tidak kerasan. Argh, kenapa Sai-_senpai_ yang menjadi wakil kepala asrama sih?"

Sai-_senpai_? Oh, mungkin maksudnya Shimura Sai-_san_, ya? Jadi dia wakil kepala asrama di sini? Tapi itu masih tidak menjawab bagaimana mereka bisa sepatuh itu padanya hanya dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Dan juga mereka mengatakan Shimura-_san_ ini akan melakukan seseuatu pada mereka kalau mereka berbuat sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan. Memang seberapa menakutkannya Shimura-_san_ ini?

"Oh, Nagato-_kun_. Seperti yang kau dengar, Sai-_senpai_ wakil kepala asrama di sini. Walau begitu dia lebih menakutkan dari Juugo-_senpai_—kepala asrama. Jangan tertipu sama tampangnya yang terlihat lemah dan penuh senyuman itu. Di balik itu dia sangat menakutnya. Berbeda dengan Juugo-_senpai_ yang dari luar terlihat begitu mengintimadasi tapi dia sangat baik hati. Hah, benar ternyata untuk tidak melihat buku dari kovernya."

"Hei, hei, Kankuro. Bagaimana kalau Sai-_senpai_ mendengarnya?"

"Heh? Aku lupa dia juga ada di sini!"

"Tenang saja, dia sudah pamit sedari tadi. Kau beruntung."

Orang yang bernama Kankuro itu menghela napas dan meletakkan tangan kanannya di dada. Dia merasa lega sekali sepertinya. Nagato jadi sangat yakin kalau wakil kepala asramanya adalah orang yang harus ia hindari kalau tidak mau mendapat masalah.

Yang membuat Nagato ingin sekali memijit keningnya, mungkin dia juga sudah berbuat tidak sopan. Nagato sama sekali tidak sadar, tidak ingat kapan Shimura-_san_ keluar dari kamarnya. Nagato terlalu fokus memperhatikan orang-orang di depannya yang membicarakan aneki-nya. Semoga Shimura-_san_ memaklumi kalau tadi dia tidak menjawab pamitnya. Itu pun kalau Shimura-_san_ memang pamit.

Argh, Nagato tidak mau mendapat masalah di hari pertamanya di sini. Dari cara mereka membicarakan Shimura-_san_, Nagato sudah bisa menebak kalau mereka tidak berlebihan. Nagato sudah melihat buktinya sendiri.

"_Ano_,"

Nagato mengangkat wajahnya begitu mendengar ada suara baru di dalam kamarnya. Tepat di pintu memang ada wajah yang baru dilihatnya. Serta merta bisik-bisik yang ada di kamar Nagato berhenti. Nagato tidak sadar kalau sekarang mereka tidak lagi berbicara, justru berbisik satu sama lain. Nagato juga tidak sadar dia sudah menundukkan kepalanya serta mengacak rambutnya pelan. Memikirkan Shimura-_san_ ternyata bisa membuatnya tiba-tiba frustrasi.

"Uzumaki Nagato-_kun_?"

"_Hai_?"

"Ah, kakakmu ingin menemuimu. Dia bilang kalau kau sudah selesai membereskan barang bawaanmu, kau segera menemuinya di kafetaria. Dia menunggumu di sana."

Nagato menganggukkan kepalanya. "_Arigato_," tambahnya begitu sadar kalau mengangguk saja dirasanya kurang sopan.

Lelaki berambut pirang panjang itu melambaikan tangan setelah mengguk dan segera berlalu dari kamar Nagato.

"Ah, kalau begitu kami juga pamit, Nagato-_kun_. Maaf menggangumu. Padahal kau belum merapihkan barang bawaanmu. Kau tahu letak kafetaria 'kan? Kalau kau belum tahu salah satu dari kami bisa menunjukkannya padamu."

"Tidak, terima kasih. Saya tidak mau merepotkan—"

"Ah, kau ini kaku sekali. Tidak perlu terlalu sopan begitu dengan kami. Kita akan berteman di sini, bukan?"

"_Jaa_, Nagato-_kun_."

Untuk terakhir kali Nagato mengucapkan terima kasih dan membungkukkan kepala sedikit ketika pengunjungnya keluar satu persatu. Sekarang setelah semuanya keluar, Nagato bisa segera membereskan barang-barangnya dan segera menemui Karin di luar sana. Nagato tidak tahu apa Karin bisa bersabar menunggunya di sana. Tapi semoga saja Karin bisa memaklumi. Nagato yakin kalau hal seperti ini sudah biasa terjadi.

Lebih dari itu, sekarang sudah lewat jam makan siang. Perut Nagato juga sudah mulai lapar. Ada banyak hal yang ingin Nagato tanyakan pada Karin. Terutama tentang Shimura-_san_. Sudah jelas dia kakak kelas Karin, dan Karin sudah dua tahun di sini. Karin pasti tahu sedikit banyak tentang Shimura-_san_. Nagato harus mencari tahu orang seperti apa Shimura-_san_ ini supaya dia bisa berhati-hati. Kalau bisa dia tidak mau mendapatkan masalah dengan orang-orang di sini.

_Yosh_, Uzumaki Nagato. _Ganbare yo_...

**.**

**-{To be continued}-**

**.**

**Amai Yuki Note**: Ya-hallo, Amai Yuki _desu_. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_...

Ini adalah fanfic multi chap pertama saya. Saya lagi jatuh cinta sama klan Uzumaki, jadi saya membuat fanfic ini. Ah, di sini saya membuat Nagato jadi adik Karin walo pada kenyataanne di anime/manga, Nagato jauh lebih berumur ketimbang Karin [**Nagato**: woiy, kami hanya beda kurang lebih 6-7 tahun! XD] jadi maafkan saya kalo saya buat mereka dekat-dekat dengan ke-OoC-an :3

Ini baru chapter pertama jadi baru segini yang bisa saya kasih. Untuk urusan apdet, saya tidak bisa menjanjikan jadwal apdet yang teratur. Saya menulis tergantung sama mood sih. Sudah begitu, saya sering lupa menulis kalo sudah ketemu sama fanfic favo yg saya baca. Lupa daratan gitu.

Baiklah, sebelum saya akhiri cuap-cuap ini, boleh lah saya meminta kesediannya mengisi kotak review saya? Sampaikan keluh kesah reader-tachisama setelah baca fanfic saya ini. Senang, suka, ga suka, bosan, atau apapun akan saya terima.

**Purwokerto, 9 September 2014 **

**-{Amai Yuki}-**


End file.
